1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acoustic pick-up devices and, more particularly, to electromagnetic pick-ups for use with string instruments.
2. Prior Art Statement
Each of the prior art references cited by the applicant utilizes core to core field flux concentration. The applicant, in distrinction, concentrates the fields by magnetic repulsion effected by the same magnetic polarity in adjacent core structures. Thus, unlike the art submitted, the applicant forms a flux field shaped by repulsion in the region where the strings are aligned while the prior art relies on magnetic flux paths determined by adjacent, opposingly magnetized poles.